Conventionally, there is known a valve device that controls a gas inflow and a gas outflow of a high-pressure gas container for storing a high-pressure gas. For example, the undermentioned Patent Literature 1 describes a valve device that is mounted to a high-pressure gas container for storing a fuel gas to be supplied to a fuel cell.
The valve device described in the Patent Literature 1 includes a gas flow passage that is communicated with the inside of a high-pressure gas container, and an electromagnetic driven-opening and closing valve that switches between opening and closing of the gas flow passage. When the opening and closing valve is operated, a driving current is supplied to an electromagnetic actuator as work for a driving source, so the operation of moving the opening and closing valve in a valve-opening direction is performed.
Incidentally, a valve device that is mounted to a high-pressure gas container may be provided with a mechanically operated safety valve (gas discharge valve). The mechanically operated safety valve detects the temperature of the gas, when a temperature of a gas stored in the high-pressure gas container increases, and discharges the gas to the outside of the high-pressure gas container. It is also considered that, in the case of the above-described valve device including an electromagnetic driven valve body provided with such a safety valve enables to discharge the gas, the valve device discharges the gas to the outside in the proper timing in response to an increase in temperature of the gas.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-264966